Crushing on you
by LovePeach16
Summary: Austin is crushing on Ally very bad.Ally doesn't know what to do. Is Austin going to give up trying or is he going to keep trying. i suck at summaries give it a try please. Dez and Trish are in this too. what kind of story would it be without team Austin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a story so I hope you like it…ENJOY ….. AUSLLY….**

Austin Pov:

I was on my way to Sonic Boom to see Ally, so we can write a new song for me to perform at a concert. Until Dez ask me to join him to see a fortune teller. I had to go with him to see this person who knew my future. It's AWESOME! I know Ally might be mad at me for being late, but she will understand why I would be late for practice.

The fortune teller told Dez that he will be a famous filming director and a weirdo who dresses like a clown. And if you know Dez you know that's true. The fortune teller told Me that I will be heartbroken by someone. But she couldn't see who. I told her Austin Moon never gets rejected, everyone loves my blonde hair and my eyes. Before I could let her finish, I stood up and look at my watch. I was really really late for practice. So I ran to Sonic Boom.

Ally Pov:

I look at my watch, Austin was really really late. He is never this late.

Austin Pov:

As I ran to Sonic Boom, I see Ally very mad. Ally look so pretty like always even when she's mad.

Ally I'm really sorry I'm late. Austin said.

By the way why are you late? Ally, replied.

Oh, Dez ask me to come with him to see a fortune teller. Austin told Ally.

So seeing a fortune teller is more important than practicing for the concert. You know, don't even answer that. Just let's go. Ally, said.

_She dragged him upstairs to the practice room…._

Austin since we don't have enough TIME to practice. Just look at this song I wrote. Ally, said.

_As Austin reads the song he notice something with the song._

Umm. Als what are you trying to say in the song? Austin said.

_Now Austin thinks Ally has feelings for him. Just by the lyrics in the song._

Oh, I'm not referring to you Austin. That would be weird if I was referring to you. I wrote it because I have a crush on Dallas. Ally, said.

What do you mean it would be weird? Austin replied.

I mean we don't have anything in common, right? Ally said to Austin while she raises one eyebrow.

Don't opposite attract each other? Austin said as he get up off the piano bench.

What are you trying to say Austin? That we could make a perfect couple? Cause I don't see you as my boyfriend. Ally said.

What? Why would I say that? No not at all. I don't see you as my girlfriend either. Austin replied as he take a step back to the door and runs out as fast as he can.

_Austin felt bad when Ally said she doesn't see him as her boyfriend. He really likes Ally but never told her or anyone that._

I wonder what's wrong with Austin. Ally said as she think of it.

_A few minutes later….. Austin comes back to apologize to Ally for running out of the room…._

It's okay. Ally said to Austin.

Um, Austin could you maybe help me get a date with Dallas

_Just when Austin was going to ask her to go to the movies with him. _

**Gosh right when Austin was going to ask her something. Will Austin still ask Ally. Or will he help her ask Dallas to go on a date with Ally.**

**I will be working on Chapter 2. It won't be long. So give me some good Reviews please. About how I did on my story. Again it's my first time. So I hope you liked it…Don't forget Team Auslly **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey I wanted to say thank you for the nice reviews. I'm really working hard to do my best on these stories working on two stories takes up a lot of time. But don't worry cause I can handle it. It's a piece of cake. Thanks again. On to the story now. Sorry I made chapter 1 short, I know you guys hate that I do to. Every time I'm reading an AUSLLY story I don't like when it ends so quick even if it's a good story.**

**Previously on Crushing on you:**

_Austin felt bad when Ally said she doesn't see him as her boyfriend. He really likes Ally but never told her or anyone that._

I wonder what's wrong with Austin. Ally said as she think of it.

_A few minutes later….. Austin comes back to apologize to Ally for running out of the room…._

It's okay. Ally said to Austin.

Um, Austin could you maybe help me get a date with Dallas

_Just when Austin was going to ask her to go to the movies with him. _

**Now on Crushing on you:**

**Austin POV**

" Oh okay." I said. Not really happy what I'm going to do but if she is happy I am too.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Ally sai8d while hugging me and running up to the practice room probably to call Trish. She shouldn't get her hopes up I didn't even ask him yet.

_**Austin leaves Sonic Boom to go talk to Dallas at the cell phone accessory cart.**_

"Umm, Dallas Ally was wondering if you wanted to go out like on a Date." I said to Dallas. The boy is supposed to ask the girl out not the girl**( what a gentlemen Dallas is. Now don't get me wrong Dallas is a nice guy I don't hate him. He is actually cool in the show. It looks like Austin has a chance.)**

" Uh, I cant I have to leave out of town. But don't worry I will be back in tomorrow, if I don't have any plans. I'll let you know. But why did you really come and tell me that, don't you like Ally?" Dallas said.

"Whaaaaaaattt! I don't like Ally. Anyways I will let her know what you said." I said and ran before he could say that I was lying.

_**Austin went back to Sonic Boom and he was happy that Dallas and Ally wasn't going on a date. So he can ask Ally to the movies. When he entered the practice room Ally was chewing on her thought she look adorable like that. If she was his, he would take the hair out her mouth and kiss her. But she wasn't his and he was very disappointed at that. **_

When Ally heard the answer Austin had told her she was sad. Ally thought that if Dallas had turned her down she don't know if anyone would love her. Ally is wrong because right there in the room with her is Austin Moon her best friend, and partner. He loves her with all his heart.

" Hey Ally do you want to go to the movies with me." I asked her hoping for a yes. Cause that would definitely make my day.

" Sure Austin. I would love too." She said with a smile. Austin was happy but at the same time nervous. Austin Moon never gets nervous but that's how Ally let him feel. He knew she was the one he would get married to and have kids and he didn't care if anyone thought he was stupid to think that.

**Ally POV**

The movie was great. It really took my mind off Dallas. Austin always knew how to cheer me up even if I'm not in the right mood. Austin is a nice guy any girl would be lucky to date him. Obviously not me because he doesn't feel that way about me. We started walking home my father is at his convention. My mother is all the way in a different country doing her job.

"Ally are you sure you is going to be okay at home alone." Austin said.

"No. Because Trish is on vacation so she is not her to sleep over and Dez I really don't want to know what goes on in his house." I say back to Austin.

' You could stay at my house if you want my parents aren't home for a month, if that's okay with you." He said.

"Sure. Thanks Austin you're the best." I say and stand on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on the cheek. He is a really nice friend and he deserves that kiss on the cheek. We walked to my house I got some things for me and put them in my suitcase. Then Austin rolled it all the way to his house. He gives me a guest room and it already was painted and had things in there. I packed out my stuff since I will be here in a month. And go downstairs to see Austin making pancakes. God only him will make pancakes at night cause he loves them so much. I sit down at the kitchen table and eat with him. It is 10:00 so we both head to our rooms and said goodnight and went to sleep.

**Austin POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Don't judge me but I know the smell of my food trust me. Aww Ally is making me breakfast. I really was thinking what Dallas said last night '. But don't worry I will be back in tomorrow, if I don't have any plans. I'll let you know.' I hope he doesn't come today even if he doesn't know that Ally is staying at my house. I go downstairs and the food is set up on the table. "Goodmorning Alls." I say to her. " Goodmorning Austin." She says and kisses me on the cheek. She is starting to kiss me on the check now. I think she likes me im going to tell her today after we finish eating.

"Thanks for making breakfast Ally, you didn't have to I was going to make breakfast." I say to her while we eat our delicious breakfast.

"Your welcome, I wanted to make it and you already made that food last night. And you look so adorable when you was sleeping. I didn't have it in me to wake you up." She says. Awww she called me adorable. Okay its now or never Austin Moon before Dallas comes back.

"Ally can I tell you something." I ask her while I stopped eating.

"Sure. You know were best friend we can tell each other anything." She says as she stopped eating too.

"About the whole best friend thing…..I

**Cliffhanger I'm so sorry guys but I'm really busy and I can't write this anymore longer. I got to write a next chapter for my other story. Also I have to do some make-up homework for the day I miss school.**

**I wonder what Austin was going to say to Ally stay tuned for the next chapter. I don't when I will be able to update but I won't take long. I promise. Love you guys who gave me good reviews. If I get some awesome reviews I will make sure Austin confess his love to Ally. And I will make sure there is an AUSLLY moments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys . Here is Chapter 3 of Crushing on you.**

**Previously on Crushing on you:**

"Your welcome, I wanted to make it and you already made that food last night. And you look so adorable when you was sleeping. I didn't have it in me to wake you up." She says. Awww she called me adorable. Okay its now or never Austin Moon before Dallas comes back.

"Ally can I tell you something." I ask her while I stopped eating.

"Sure. You know were best friend we can tell each other anything." She says as she stopped eating too.

"About the whole best friend thing…..I

**Now on Crushing on you:**

"I really like you a lot not in a best friend way, and I was wondering if you liked me back in that way?" I ask her.

"I'm so sorry Austin, but the last time you thought I liked you. You didn't like me back. Even though I was talking about you in my book. But you never returned the feelings. And now those feelings I had for you are gone. I'm sorry." She says. Then she gets up and washes her things and head upstairs.

I finish cleaning up the rest and leave a note at the table saying 'its okay, I would have done the same. Anyways I'm going to hang out with Dez, to get some things off my mind. Please don't let anyone else in the house. Love , Austin'. Then I head upstairs and took a shower, got on some clothes and head out to hang out with Dez.

**Ally POV**

I went downstairs in the kitchen to get something to drink, but then I seen a note on the kitchen table. I read the note Austin left. I felt bad that I didn't return those feelings. But he didn't either when I had liked him. I went in the living room and decided to call Dallas to see if he was back. And if he wanted to hang out here. I mean Austin wouldn't know. After all he left me all by myself.

I call Dallas and he said yes. Oh yeah. I heard the doorbell ring thinking its Dallas. But it wasn't it was Austin. Oh gosh. This is bad. Dallas is going to be here any minute.

"Austin what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Dez." I said. Locking the door behind him.

"Oh Dez is busy, he is trying to find his kangaroo. And I don't wanna be around him when he is doing that." He says. Then the doorbell rings. .Gosh. Its Dallas.

"Don't you wanna answer that?" Austin asks.

"Um no. Its probably some teenagers messing around with us." I say nervous and scared. Then Austin goes and try to open it. I block him and then he lifts me up and move me away from the door. Then he opens it. He looks angry.

"Why are you here?" he ask Dallas.

"Um Ally invited me over." He says looking at me.

"Ally is this true?" Austin says looking at me.

Why are they both staring at me.

" Yes and I'm s-" I didn't get to finish because Austin interrupts me.

"How could you!" He yells.

" Well I see this isn't a good time so I will be leaving." Dallas says and then he runs.

"I thought I told you not to let anyone over!" he yells again.

"I'm sorry but you left and there was no one to keep me company!" I yelled.

"You didn't respect my wishes and I don't know what kind of best friend you are!" He yells.

**Cliffhanger. I'm really hungry sorry guys. I will try to update tomorrow. Good reviews and honest opinions. Bye!**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	4. Chapter 4:Authors NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Not continuing this story. Sorry but im not feeling this story anymore. OnCE AGAIN IM SORRY. I have been busy with my other story call Bullying for LOVE. That I have no time for this one. And Im not feeling it once again.**

**But I will be making a new story. But not yet. **

**-Suzzett xxx**


End file.
